


Green Lotus

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: My Hands Just Slipped [2]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, AnimOBF, Ateneo de Manila University (Anthropomorphic), De La Salle University (Anthropomorphic), Fluff and Smut, I would like to not be held accountable for any, I'm so sorry lasallian brothers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, YALL FUCKEN NASTY ASF, dlsu, fuck yall dont be nasty., sexual acts that may be done within, the said fictional university within the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: It feels odd, finally walking through the new renovations of the new gate on the first day of this term. It obviously doesn’t feel anywhere close to home. He definitely misses the wide and refreshing expanse of his alma mater. Though, it isn’t his first time to feel so out of place in this school. The feeling of home never settled in this campus.He isn’t here to settle anyway. He just needs to lengthen his list on his work experience, then waltz back home. And what better way to do that, than apply in the rivaling school. They are second best.orOne is a professor. One is a student.they fuck.





	1. Temporary Fixes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bughaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/gifts).



> Been a long time COMING so  
> here's the pr0n ya filthy animals.

 

 

 

 

It feels odd, finally walking through the new airport-like renovation of the South Gate on the first day of this term. It obviously doesn’t feel anywhere close to home. Walking to the campus is always an obstacle course and there is always the immediate probability of getting hit, by anything. Floods are always inevitable even with the slightest rain. And aside from one lonely Anahaw tree recently placed, as stated by one of his peers, there is an absence of lines of old and towering trees. Air feels hotter. Stepping out of his unit means stepping into a chaotic symphony of blaring noises from vehicles closely knitted to each other. Sometimes he just feels like he can’t breathe in this new congested environment.

He definitely misses the wide and refreshing expanse of his alma mater. Though, it isn’t his first time to feel so out of place in this very green school. Of course he’s been here months and months prior for his application processes and so on, but the feeling of home never settled in this campus.

He isn’t here to settle anyway. He just needs to lengthen his list on his work experience, then waltz back home. And what better way to do that, than apply in the rivaling school. They _are_ second best.

 

Ten minutes before the clock hit 10:45 AM, Neo dismisses his first class. He revels on how much the class was such a delight. It was consisted mostly of Liberal Arts students. They were a little shy during class introductions, but many of them raised their hands to answer his preliminary, ungraded questions for HUMAART (Introduction to Art).

The campus may not feel like home, but the aftermath of coming from a class with students engaged in the topic always spread a warm feeling throughout his chest. It leaves a pleasant smile on his face as he approaches the Literature Department.

He settles in his cubicle somewhere in the middle of the department, a spot where many people pass by. Neo looks over his class lists for the day and he remembers that his next class would be a Business section. He sighs at the reminder. It probably wouldn’t be as fun as his first class, but he guesses that he shouldn’t be a judge to that. At the very least, if someone decides to answer any of his questions, he would gather new perspectives on his topics.

 

As the clock strikes eleven, more senior professors walk into the department. It begins to get chatty as lunchtime arrives. He is hunched up over his laptop when one of the professors catches his attention.

            “Anthony, right?”

            Neo looks up at the professor with a high-pitched voice. “Uhm yes po, pero you can call me Neo.” He gives him a little smile.

            “Oh okay. So we’re going to have lunch kasi, do you want to join us?”

            Neo blinks a few times before answering. “Uhh… Thank you,” though he is grateful for this man who tries to include him, he hesitates before he answers, “but I have papers to check po…”

            The other professor laughs and throws his head back. “First day pa lang, papers agad?” He playfully hits Neo at his shoulder. “Nakakatawa ka naman.” Neo laughs a little. “Oo na, sige na, alam ko namang nahihiya ka lang.”

A faint tint of pink rises to his cheeks as he gets caught. He mumbles an apology.

            “Sige,” The professor smiles sweetly, “basta always invited ka naman sa ‘min, okay?”

Neo nods and smiles at the professor as he walks back to the pantry area where other professors are gathered on a round table. He appreciates the gesture of course, but their group of professors had an air of comfortability around each other that he obviously hasn’t reached yet. Maybe he just isn’t up to making friends today, but hopefully with the many other remaining days in the term, he’ll eventually learn to join them for lunch time.

He fondly smiles at the group before he hears the notification sound of his phone. He languidly reaches to pick it up from the table and check the message. The unsaved number catches his eyes.

_11:03 AM_

                **+639176161911:**

               how’s your first day? ;)

 

Neo’s eyebrows knit together. He wants to scroll up to see the previous messages, but there aren’t any previous messages. Who in the hell could this be? He places his phone back on the desk. He props his elbow on the surface and runs his fingers through his hair as he racks his brain for any leads.

He stares at his laptop screen when his phone vibrates again.

 

_11:07 AM_

                **+639176161911:**

               aw don’t ignore me. Don’t you miss me?

 

Neo scoffs to himself mildly appalled at how this anonymous sender would think so highly of themselves. He decides to just ignore it, but miserably fails after a few seconds of glaring at the screen. His eyes roll. Neo couldn’t resist himself.

 

_11:08 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               Who the fuck are you?

                **+639176161911:**

               Cussing at a student on the first day? That

               could get on your record sir. ;)

 

 _Student?!_ Why in the hell would a student be of hold of his number and why are they sending winky emojis. He groans in frustration. His mind can’t come up with anything, anyone. A student, from DLSU. Was it from his class earlier? Maybe it’s just a prank and a student from his class had eyes on him and was able to get his number! No. That’s ridiculous. No one would have the hots for him. Maybe it’s someone from the past? No, it couldn’t be. He didn’t have many friends from DLSU. Neo sighs and shakes his head. He’s had enough with the teasing.

The ticks from his phone’s keypad is quick as Neo speeds through a reply.

 

_11:10 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               As a member of the faculty of this

               university, I demand to know where

               you’ve gathered information on

               me as well as my personal mobile

               number.

                **+639176161911:**

               Haha you really dont remember? Was I that

               good that you completely forgot about me

               and the great night we had?!

 

A great, _night_?! _With a student_!? Aside from the big question mark popping up inside Neo’s head, there is also a big visual banner wrapping the inside of his skull where the words, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH A DLSU STUDENT DURING A GREAT NIGHT!?” are painted in bright red. He feels his heartbeat pounding in his chest. His head is closing in on him. All this and it’s just the first day?! Who is this person?! He’s never even _been_ with anyone from De La Salle—

Then it hits him. His eyes widen.

Memories of _that night_ came flooding in. It happened months ago, when ADMU shut down his applications for a part-time professorship. He was drinking that night to forget. And forget he did. He was sitting by the bar, drowning himself in alcohol in the hopes of waking up to a brighter day. Then there he was. He remembers him. He remembers the green fucking jersey jacket that screamed his university loud and proud. He wore it inside the bar where the air was already thick and dense. He looked so stupid. He looked so stupidly good and he wanted to fucking sit on him. He remembers his fucking jet black hair thrown back and his big smirk, and his fucking tongue with a silver bud pierced through it and he remembers how that soft muscle slid across his own neck while the fucker seduced him.

Neo feels warmth spread across the pit of his stomach. He bites his lip as the succeeding images from his memory resurfaces.

He can’t remember much, but he saw images of how they were drunkenly lapping through each other’s mouths as they arrived in Neo’s unit. The raven haired boy hastily slipped of his jacket and then Neo was pinned to the wall. And then somewhere along that night, they got on the bed. And. They. Fucked. The fucker fucked him into the mattress so good that he fucking passed out on his own bed. Then he woke up and the other man had left like nothing fucking happened.

 

Neo blows out his breath through his mouth as he deflates. His fist is gripping the edge of his desk for support. His head is bowed and his eyes are closed. He was trying to get his breath even, to decrease the heat in his cheeks. It was quite a flash of memories that he couldn’t determine whether they were pleasant or not.

He sucks in a breath and blows it out evenly. His eyelashes separate and he brings himself back to earth. Neo looks from the time stamp on his laptop screen to his phone. His mouth feels dry and too many questions are running around his head.

He picks up his phone.

 

_11:13 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               Salle, whatever happened that night, it was

               a mistake. Please don’t contact this number

               again.

                **+639176161911:**

               Took you a while to remember my name.

               I mean since it was the only thing you

               were screaming for like 7 hours.

 

Neo rolls his eyes.

 

_11:14 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               Just forget what happened, please.

                **+639176161911:**

               Mm I love it when you beg

 

Neo whimpers as he grits his teeth together. The nerve of this guy was getting to him, but despite that, his pants guiltily feel tighter. Neo bites his lip thinking how this could not possibly be happening to him on the first day.

 

_11:15 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               What the fuck do you want, Salle?

                **+639176161911:**

               Well its my break right now and i just really

               wanted to talk to you since you ignored me

               kanina when I waved at you

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               I didn’t ignore you, I probably just didn’t see

               you.

                **+639176161911:**

               Same thing

 

_11:16 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               What is there to talk about?

                **+639176161911:**

               Lol I dont know. Look, i just want to see you

               k? Who knows maybe i just want to ask

               you out or wtvr

 

Neo’s glare deepens. This guy is really pushing his buttons.

 

_11:17 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               No. We cannot date. You’re a student.

               I’m a professor.

                **+639176161911:**

               u think I don’t know that? Cmon just

               meet me please?

 

Neo suddenly stops typing to think about it— _What?!_ _Neo why the fuck are you even thinking about it!_

 

_11:18 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               No.

 

He puts his phone down harshly emitting a noise that catches the other professors’ attention. He quickly glances at them and ducks down behind the divider. Why the fuck does that boy even want to meet with him. No way is he going to meet with him. He could just ignore him for the rest of his stay here.

Neo’s eyes widens and his knees stops bouncing. Salle is a student. He is a professor, a new one, it’s his first day. He’d been cussing at a student through texts. He doesn’t remember much anything from that night, and Salle does. What if he’d been recorded having sex? What if Salle blackmails him if he ignores him? He’d lose his job! It’s just the first day!

As panic begins to strike Neo, his eyes grow more frantic. Finally he groans. He picks up his phone and holds it tightly.

He lets out another breath.

 

_11:19 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               Where are you?

                **+639176161911:**

               (:

               See I knew you’d come thru

               im at the 6th floor bathroom at yuch, the big

               elevator side.

 

_11:20 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               Can’t we meet somewhere else that isn’t a

               bathroom?

                **+639176161911:**

               Problem?

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               It’s sketchy.

                **+639176161911:**

               You’d rather talk about our steamy night

               with a student in an open area?

 

Neo pinches the bridge of his nose as his jaw clenches. _It’s a fucking trap_.

He sighs.

 

_11:21 AM_

                **Mr. Loyola:**

               You’re pretty fucking thick to be talking to a

               prof like this.

                **+639176161911:**

               I am thick. You know that.

               and chill you weren’t a prof when we met.

 

_11:22 AM_

                **+639176161911:**

               I’ll be waiting Mr. Loyola ;)

 

 

Neo leans back on his chair and sags. This can’t be happening to him. It was one fucking night and it had to be this guy. Did it really have to be today?! Might as well say his farewells to his next class since it looks like he won’t be meeting any of them for a second time anyway.

 

~~~~~

 

Neo walks along the corridors of the 6th floor of the Yuchengco Building. He occasionally turns his head to check his surroundings in case someone sought him out. He tries to convince himself that he could be mistaken for just a lost student anyway. He turns the corner and arrives at the door of the male’s bathroom.

Neo lets out a breath. He places a hand at the wooden frame of the door. _What if there are other students inside?_ He quickly checks the time. 11:37. It’s a dead hour, he guesses. There wouldn’t be much people inside apart from the few students who got out of class for a loo break. He sucks in a breath and pushes the door open.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting really, a Salle waxing his hair in front of the lined mirrors, a Salle leaning against one of the walls on his phone or even a Salle sprawled naked on the bathroom floors waiting for Neo to sit on him. Anything, except for an empty comfort room. It is unlike most bathrooms at the Yuchengco building. There are shower areas in this one and an odd, articulately designed wooden door on the wall across the bathroom’s entrance. It has the symbol of a man drilled to the frame, just like the one in front of the bathroom door. Neo stands there, eyeing the whole space for any movement, waiting for a sound apart from the dripping water from the sink.

 _Maybe this was just a prank!?_ Maybe Salle wasn’t from here, he’d never even seen him around campus. Maybe he was just a fan or a wanna-be, social climber who bought the jacket from a thrift shop. Maybe he’s just paranoid. Maybe no one really texted.

He fishes for his phone and re-reads their exchange. 6th floor, men’s bathroom, large elevator side. He’s in the right place, _where the fuck is he?!_ Neo crosses his arms in irritation. This _cannot_ be happening. He is wasting his time, obviously, worrying about this stupid boy.

            “Fuck,” he muttered to himself.

At this point he doesn’t know whether he should leave or stay. He realizes he isn’t really going to achieve anything by just standing there. He unlocks his phone again in the hopes of being able to call him instead. He can’t. The signal bars are down to a zero. Neo sighs. He checks around the few stalls. He lightly pushes at each cubicle door. Only one door remains locked.

This leaves him one last option. He honestly doesn’t want to do this because it was against his pride to do so.

            “Salle!” Neo calls out by whispering. He walks around the empty stalls. “Salle where are you!” he stands by the wall with his back to the odd wooden door within the bathroom and calls out again, “Salle, I swear to god, if you’re just—”

Neo hears the sudden _woosh_ of the door and he turns around. Immediately he is struck by this boy’s presence. He looks exactly the same, wearing his hair the same way, the jacket the same way, and he stands like that with his arms bracing the door like he’s some Bench model ready for a photoshoot. Neo slightly glares at him despite the pit of his stomach beginning to heat with memories of _that night_ they shared, rousing from the back of his head.

            “Hey,”

The boy speaks in a low voice, so smooth it was able to send a shiver down Neo’s spine. His thick eyebrow is arched up and his lips are pulled into a smirk. He looks like an absolute douchebag. Neo briefly caught an image of him punching this guy. He sighs evenly and keeps his face as blank as possible. He turns up his chin along with his cool demeanor.

            Neo casually crosses his arms and locks eyes with Salle. “So, I’m here, what do you want to talk about?”

            Salle smirks. “Pasok ka dito.”

            Neo’s eyebrows knit together, “No.”

            “Why not?”

            “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Salle leans in until their noses are just centimeters away. He speaks in a hushed voice, making the new professor feel his breath on his skin. He doesn’t take his eyes of Neo when he speaks.

            “Someone could walk in on us.”

Heat rushes down on the new professor and it causes him to swallow and step back a little. Neo purses his lips at the realization. Before he could even make decision, Salle already steps back and holds the door open for him. Neo clenches his jaw as he tries to find another excuse, while he does, he catches sight of the room behind Salle. He catches the slightest of mirrors and the lighted interior of it.

            “Bagal,” Salle teases with his smirk spreading into a wide smile.

Neo rolls his eyes and steps in.

The air is hotter inside than in the bathroom. One wall is lined with switch tables beneath mirrors and each mirror is framed with lightbulbs. The wall across it is lined with low wooden shelves with glass-patterned windows rising from where the top surface ended.

            “Dressing room,”

He hears Salle’s voice from behind. He snaps his head back and the boy’s leaning on the back of the door that he came through. He still has that smirk on his face and it causes Neo to walk farther apart from him. He casually strolls further into the room using it as a disguise to look around, when he is actually trying to find another exit on instinct since the boy with his large frame already blocked the other door.

As Neo turns his head to the side, he finds another door by the other end of the lined mirrors. He wonders if it is locked.

            “I knew that,” He answers coolly without looking back at him. “The question is,” he takes a few steps back and turns his eyes to the shelf behind him as he leans on it. “How are you able to open this place?”

Salle snickers at this. He pushes himself off the door and approaches the professor. Neo turns his eyes up to meet his.

            “I do perform so,” he answers boastingly. “I guess it’s only right that I’m in here.”

Neo’s eyes turn to the door that Salle left. He wonders again if it is locked. Neo turns his attention back to Salle who stood facing him and was leaning his side on the low shelf.

            “You’re not allowed to be here when there’s no event at the auditorium above us,” he answers coldly.

To this, Salle chuckles darkly. Neo had to grit his teeth to keep his composure.

            “No, but I have my ways.” Salle’s voice drops into a low whisper.

Neo swallows as his eyes meet Salle’s. They’ve gone darker and they were compelling Neo to keep his eyes on him, like turning away would cost too much punishment. The air was suddenly thick between them and Neo had to step back once more.

            “I could report you,” Neo tries to threaten him coldly, but turned out to sound more like a squeak.

Salle smirks and bends his head to the side teasingly eyeing the professor. Neo arches an eyebrow at him before Salle steps in and leans his face in too close to his. Overwhelmed, Neo turns his head to the side as his eyes fall shut. He unconsciously catches the deep musky scent of the boy’s aftershave as Salle’s lips travels up his neck barely touching his skin, but causing the hairs on it to rise. His lips pause a few centimeters from his ear.

            Salle’s low and sultry whisper tickles his skin when he says, “I could report you too.”

He feels a smirk spread on Salle’s lips as the boy pulls away. With the little more space between them, Neo breathes out with difficulty. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath. He hears Salle chuckle again.

The pit of Neo’s stomach is beginning to burn and he needs to find an excuse to keep them physically apart. The thought of it however, is immediately thrown out the window when Salle steps over and repositions his large figure in front of Neo. Salle leans in, slightly bending over Neo’s frame. He plants one hand on the top of the shelf behind Neo’s back to support his weight.

The professor’s heel hits the shelf as he tries to step back, but only manages to pull his face away as he bent back. His eyebrows quickly meet at the center.

            “Salle,” Neo warns him through his teeth. He plants his palm on the boy’s chest to keep him from leaning in.

The boy only chuckles more, like anything Neo does to resist him just feeds into his amusement.

True enough, Salle reaches up to cup Neo’s chin with his palm, squeezing the professor’s cheeks with his thumb and index fingers. He locks his dark eyes on Neo’s face while the professor winces at Salle’s hold. He tries to apply pressure on his palm on Salle’s chest. In return, Salle smirks and closes the space between their hips.

Neo sharply inhales and squeezes his eyes shut as their centers meet. Salle parts his lips and lets out a hot breath that fans Neo’s face. The temperature has suddenly risen inside the dressing room and Neo’s clothing feels too tight like it was clinging to his skin.

Neo lifts his eyelids to glare at Salle, but was stopped by the boy’s lips suddenly pressing into his. The professor jerks at the shock of it and squirms as Salle holds him steady. A low groan emits from the boy’s throat.

Neo breaks the kiss with a loud smack by turning his head to the side. The boy chases after his lips, twisting his neck to recapture Neo’s lips. He catches Neo’s lower lip between his teeth and softly suckles on the plump skin. The professor pulls everything in him to hold in a whimper and maintain his stance.

He plants a palm behind him to support his weight. He pulls away once more, causing his lip to snap back. Neo lifts his eyelids to be met with a wild smirk on Salle’s lips. The boy’s hand slips off his face and slides to partially cup the back of his neck while Salle’s thumb runs over his cheek.

Neo has to resist leaning into Salle’s touch and remember that he was a _professor_ and Salle was a _student_ and it is basically _forbidden_ for them to be doing this within or even _outside_ of campus grounds!

            “We can’t do this,” Neo breathes out.

Neo’s mind is in a haze, everything feels light and heavy and hot all at the same time. He keeps trying to tell his brain that they had to stop, and yet, his eyes still follows where Salle’s palm from his cheeks, slowly slides down to caress his clothed chest.

Salle looks up. He watches Neo’s reaction through lidded eyes.

            “What are we doing?” He taunts with the same hot breath. He bites his lip as lightly twists his hips to gain friction.

Neo inhales sharply.

            “This!”

            “This?”

Salle slides down his palm to harshly cup the front of Neo’s slacks. Neo jerks with yelp. Neo couldn’t think straight while Salle simply smirks at him.

The boy leans in again and pushes his lips against Neo’s. This time, Neo sighs. He doesn’t pull back, but he doesn’t kiss back either. It gives Salle the opportunity to part his lips and slide his wet tongue across Neo’s lower lip. Neo slips and releases the slightest whimper.

Before he could even dare to part his lips to grant Salle entrance, he pulls away again. He shakes his head aggressively. It doesn’t stop the boy from brushing his lips against Neo’s cheek to regain contact.

            “It’s wrong,” Neo says through a swallow.

Salle’s lips find Neo’s ear once more. It causes Neo to anticipate the words from this boy’s mouth that will tickle his skin.

Salle palms Neo’s now more prominent erection through the fabric. Neo winces and bites his lip, finding the strength to not thrust into the boy’s deliciously warm and large hand.

            “Doesn’t feel wrong, does it?”

Neo bends his head back and softly moans through his lips in defeat.

Salle deeply moans and lifts his hand from the shelf to cup the back of Neo’s neck. He catches Neo’s weight in his hand and begins to assault the exposed skin of his throat. He continues to palm through the professor’s slacks. Neo feels a hot trail of wet kisses from under his jaw down to his collarbone.

Neo sighs. It was too much. Salle was too much and resisting was becoming even more difficult.

The boy has found his way back to the professor’s lips. Neo languidly answers his kisses with little resistance. The knit in his eyebrows aren’t erased, but he lightly pushes his lips back against Salle’s.

            “Salle…”

            “Hm?”

Neo tries to speak in between kisses.

            “We’re going… to get caught,”

Salle chuckles again. Neo felt one last swipe of the other’s tongue across his lips.

            “That’s where you’re wrong,”

 

Things happened faster than Neo could comprehend. Suddenly an ache is spreading at Neo’s hips as it somehow hit the vanity table across the room. Before Neo can open his eyes, he feels Salle’s large frame pressed up behind him. The professor lifts his eyelids and for a split second he catches their reflection on the vanity mirror. That was before Salle snaked his arm around the front of Neo’s frame to cover the professor’s mouth with his palm.

Neo struggles against Salle’s hold who stood behind him unfazed. Salle dips his chin at Neo’s shoulder while he slides another hand to the front of the professor’s slacks. Neo gasps through Salle’s palm when the boy’s warm and large hand cups his bulge once again. The professor rolls his eyes back to peer up at Salle. With a sure smirk plastered on Salle’s face, it confirms their situation will not stop him any time soon, Neo desperately flicks his eyes to side.

Salle watches Neo’s reflection on the mirror and follows his line of sight. The boy chuckles again once he sees what Neo is looking at. He slowly dips his head at the crook of Neo’s neck and brushes his lips across the professor’s skin.

            “That door is locked,” Salle applies more pressure on the front of Neo’s slacks.

It causes Neo to tense up as he realizes it was one option out of the few that prevents him from giving in to his need. Salle hums into Neo’s skin. Neo tries to further to deny that their situation is what’s causing the tent at the front of his pants and he tries to jerk back from the boy’s palm, he ends up accidentally grinding back into the boy’s hips. Heat begins to rise on his cheeks and he holds in a whimper while Salle softly hums, vibrating his skin.

The boy trains his eyes on their reflection and keeps his palm on the professor’s mouth. Salle parts his lips and pulls Neo’s earlobe between his lips. Salle shuts his eyes as he nibbles on it. He pulls the skin back and releases it. Neo’s breath shakes through Salle’s palm. The boy’s breath tickles Neo’s ears when he whispers to him.

            “and there are no cameras in here,”

The boy’s voice, luscious in every way is teasing Neo and taunting him to trip over his resistance. The professor once again tries to shake the boy off him, but it only encourages Salle to tighten his hold on the man’s smaller frame.

Neo sharply inhales through his nose when Salle’s palm leaves the front of his pants to slip his free fingers under his shirt and lightly digs his nails as it trails up to his chest. The hairs on Neo’s skin rise at this and the boy proceeds with his ministrations while speaking.

            “The only way we can get caught in here,”

Salle adds pressure to his palm on Neo’s mouth and forces the professor to lean his head back on the boy’s shoulder. His green eyes pierce through the professor’s blue ones.

            “is if you make too much noise,”

Neo’s eyes shut as he exhales.

            “Do you understand?” Salle’s voice is suddenly smooth and cool. It sends a shiver down Neo’s spine.

Neo is left with nothing in him except to nod. He hears Salle lightly moan before his bulge is once again cupped by the boy’s large hand.

Neo holds his breath and the only sound that echoed throughout the empty dressing room was the unzipping of his pants. He sighs when he realizes he is one fabric away from reaching his need. He immediately remembers how he despises this student who holds so much power over him, he despises his confident ass that has so much gut, enough to make him believe that doing this to a professor was not going to be reprimanded, and most of all, he despises him for taking too much time teasing his aching need, when his class is about to start!

Neo desperately pushes back into Salle’s hips and it earns him a grateful moan from the other. Salle straightens up behind him and pushes at the center of Neo’s shoulders. The professor’s palms fall flat on the table with a loud slap and he groans when his cheek is pressed against the cold surface of the vanity table. While he gains some kind of composure, his body jerks when his pants are harshly tugged down just underneath his knees.

Neo feels the boy rise behind him and leans his weight over his back. Salle presses his clothed crotch against his cheeks covered by the thin layer of his boxers. Neo bites his lip with want and clenches at the tight fabric of his boxers which had sunk between his cheeks. He feels his head gripped back.

With his cheek still pressed on the surface, he peers up to Salle above him, breathing heavily in anticipation.

            “Not,” He emphasizes “t” the end of the word, “a sound.”

Neo squeezes his eyes shut in defeat when the boy's simple command sends a shiver down his spine. He forces himself to nod and immediately he feels a whiff of air blow across his clothed cheeks when Salle kneels behind him.

From below, Salle's eyes dart to where he could see the back of Neo's head. He reaches up to hook his fingers on the waist band of Neo's boxers.

The professor hears the stretch of elastic accomodating the round of his bottom as the garment is pealed off. Once again Neo shivers when the wind brushes over the warm skin of his exposed ass.

The smooth and rounded flesh brings Salle's apetite to life and his eyes take them in, like a kind of meat he should sink his teeth into. He does exactly that and Neo yelps in surprise.

The professor slaps his mouth with both palms and another slap comes down on his ass.

            “I said not a fucking sound!”

Neo vigorously nods. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to completely lose himself to Salle's dominance and get caught in the middle of it.

Pissed off, Salle slaps his cheek again and this time, only a muffled sound emits from Neo. It spreads a wide smirk on Salle's lips to see the professor squirming under him. He proceeds to grip on to each of Neo's cheeks.

The professor's breath hitches as his cheeks are lifted and his tight, puckered flesh gets exposed to the cooler temperature. The thought of Salle eyeing his most hidden delight as he is bent over on a vanity table makes his breath shake when he exhales. Even more so when Salle blows into Neo's tight flesh. Automatically he clenches and closes it tight.

A delightful moan escapes Salle.

            “That's what you should do when my cock's inside you.”

Neo hears his voice below him so thick with sex and makes him swallow in anticipation.

Salle swipes down his finger across Neo's clenching flesh and continues down on the underside of Neo's wrinkled sac. The professor involuntarily twists his hips with eagerness. Salle smirks before he reaches between Neo's thighs and finally makes contact with Neo's erection.

The professor above tenses up and gasps. His eyebrows arch when his burning need is finally given the attention it has been aching for. Salle pulls Neo's cock back to tug on his length towards the other side. The sensation is odd for Neo but Salle's large and warm palm wrapped around his length was too delicious to complain.

A thumb presses the slit on his head and a wave of pleasure shocks Neo causing his hips to twitch against the drawer. A loud moan pushes to escape through his lips, but he holds it in, causing him to end on a dismantled whimper.

Salle chuckles behind Neo as he pulls his finger from Neo's slit and a thick string of the professors pre-cum drops onto Neo's below boxers.

            “You're leaking.”

Neo hears Salle's voice and he plants his forehead on the vanity table. He shakes his head in denial.

The boy deeply chuckles again, amused at the amount of reaction he was gaining from what little he's done.

            “Just like the last time,”

He speaks and Neo barely understands when his mind is submitting itself to the pleasure brought by Salle's palm wrapped around his cock and now his thick finger pressing around his tight hole.

            “You're always so easy, Loyola.”

A soft but tight, wet muscle suddenly darts through Neo's tight hole in place of what should have been a finger and Neo sags into the table with a light sob. He pulls everything in himself to keep his legs upright. Neo feels Salle pushing his tongue further into his tight hole, exploring his warm flesh. He hears Salle's delicious moan behind him and Neo clenches on his tongue.

Salle lightly sighs as he tastes Neo. He enjoys the tight, warm flesh and he sinks his tongue as deep as he can.

Salle pulls out with aloud, wet sound. Above him, the professor whines as they lose contact.

            “Otherwise,” Salle lightly pants as he speaks and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You wouldn't be here right now.”

Neo grits his teeth to deny Salle's accusation but pushes his ass back in a desperate search for Salle's face. The boy chuckles with a grin as he witnesses the professor silently beg for him.

He spreads his cheeks apart and spits into his hole.

            “ _Ahh_!—”

Salle spreads his spit outside Neo's rim with two warm fingers.

            “And you wouldn't enjoy this too much—”

 

With the boy's grip on Neo's cock, he begins stroking him again. He positions his middle and ring finger at Neo's opening. Salle lightly presses into the skin. The professor begins to moan and whimper through his palms.

The air inside the room is thick. Sweat was breaking through Neo's skin and his once crisp longsleeved collared shirt has began to wrinkle under his weight and cling on to his skin. By this point he has given up the smallest ounce of resistance.

He is brought back to his senses once he hears Salle's voice. It drops an octave lower.

            “If you didn't want this in the first place.”

Thick fingers pierce through Neo's tight skin. A high-pitched moan is held back through his palms. His eyes squeeze shut and his thighs shake in the first wave of pleasure.

Salle begins stretching Neo despite his puckered ring pulling tighter with the shock of the sudden intrusion.

It leaves Neo gasping for air above the table. His hair has begun to stick to his face with sweat. His cheeks, already reddened by the pressure from his palm. The question of how he had kept his palm to his mouth this whole time is left unanswered, but with each pump of Salle's fingers in time with the stroke of his cock, it was quickly becoming more difficult for Neo.

A few grunts escape from Salle and finally, he pulls out and releases Neo's cock at the same time. Neo whimpers once contact is lost. He lets out a ragged breath as he lowers his palm to the vanity table and forces his frame up to look back at Salle. He lifts his heavy eyelids in question.

Salle smirks. His eyes slowly travels along Neo's state of being. He was taking heavy breaths, cheeks flushed to a deep shade of red, hair sticking out everywhere, looking up at Salle with pleading eyes through heavily lids. The boy licks his lips as he takes in how Neo is bent over the table with his shaking thighs barely keeping him up. His eyes travel to his ass pushed out before him, his thick cock hanging and leaking, making a mess between his thighs and his wrinkled hole, now stretched and gaping at nothing but thick air. The professor looks absolutely ravished and needy for more.

They lock eyes. The boy with his large frame, takes a step further and closes the space between them, towering over Neo’s smaller frame. He puts his weight over Neo’s bottom. The other’s head snaps to his front with a gasp and shuts his eyes when he feels the rough fabric of Salle’s tenting jeans graze across his needy opening.

Salle cages Neo between his thighs and the edge of the vanity table. Both his elbows are locked, propped up on either side of Neo’s head. Without a warning, Salle proceeds to thrust his hips clothed erection into Neo’s bare skin. His eyes become lidded as the layers of cloth grazes against his own unattended need. His eyes watch the tent of his jeans sink between the soft flesh of the professor’s cheeks. Each time his heavy cock grazes the thick fabric, pleasure springs from the pit of Salle’s stomach. As he stares at where the contact is made, soft whimpers escape from Neo underneath him.

Salle flicks his eyes to the mirror and watches Neo’s reaction. A harsh grind forms a silent “o” on Neo’s lips. A twist of the hips earns Salle a lewd sound, a smooth arch in the eyebrows and the delicious clenching of a tight hole at absolutely nothing but fabric.

The boy smirks and reaches to grip at the back of the professor’s head. Neo’s head is snapped back and he groans in discomfort. His heavy eyelids lift and he catches his ravished reflection on the mirror. He groans again and Salle’s muscled arms catch his attention on the mirror. He follows the line up to his broad shoulders. They finally lock eyes and he didn’t realize Salle had been watching him. Neo regretfully bites his lip.

While their hips continuously meet as an attempt to suffice their need, Salle lowers his head to Neo’s ear and tightens his grip on his hair.

            “Don’t think you’re the only one getting something out of this,”

Before Neo could stifle a moan, Salle pulls him up by the hair to stand up— twists him around to face him— and shoves the professor back down, letting Neo’s knees take the impact. Neo wasn’t even able to compose himself in his new position when—

            “Strip.”

The sound echoes inside the dressing room and the professor slowly peers up at the student. With uncertainty, he begins unbuttoning his collared shirt. As he evens out his breathing, Salle’s large hand that he has come to know as something used to dominate him, suddenly cards through his hair with softness. It suddenly feels quiet around them as he slowly unfastens the last of his buttons.

Their eyes never leave each other.

Until Salle nods once to the front of his pants. There was little resistance, but the unsettling feeling still loomed over Neo. He knows it’s wrong. He knows he’s capable to deciding to stop everything and spare them both. Yet, he reaches out, magnified. As if aiming to please and be pleased was his only purpose at that moment.  Lost in a haze, Neo nods and slowly blinks as he pops the button of Salle’s jeans. The student towering him watches and licks his dry lips.

Neo stares at the tent formed in Salle’s dark green boxers through lidded eyes. He unconsciously licks his lips before slowly blinking up to him again. They lock eyes. With a smirk plastered on his face, Salle pulls his waistband over his erection. A second passes with their breaths shuddering with relief, with want.

Neo realizes how easily he ogled at the boy’s length presented a few inches from his face. He was sure it wasn’t the first time he’s seen it, the only problem is that he doesn’t remember how it looked when he first saw it. He only remembers how good it felt. He stares at the student’s length with lidded eyes. Salle wraps a palm around himself and starts stroking slowly. A great wave of shame travels down the professor’s spine and he looks away.

The fingers that carded through Neo’s hair suddenly grips at the roots. His head tips back and it forces the professor to flick his eyes back to Salle’s need. Neo’s lashes dip before they lock eyes once more.

A heated smirk forms across Salle’s lips. He tips his length down and dips his hips to push the tip of his throbbing head against the professor’s soft lips.

One groans deeply without moving, the other shuts his eyes and softly sighs through his nose. The latter, with a great amount of guilt, willingly parts his lips further. The other pushes his length in.

A wave of pleasure quickly spreads across every inch of Salle’s skin when his cock feels the tight heat of Neo’s mouth wrap around him. The boy steps back, momentarily losing his balance in his pleasure. His length nearly slips out because of this, but was immediately sucked back in when the last of his working brain cell involuntarily pushes the back of Neo’s head down to take his length.

One hand isn’t enough to hold his dominance over the professor and he lowers his other hand. Both palms push against the back of Neo’s head and he pushes his hips further until the professor’s lips are buried under the soft black curls at the base of his cock.

Salle holds them in place.

The professor below him coughs around his cock. Salle feels Neo’s throat constrict around his length and it causes Neo to painfully dig his nails at Salle’s thighs. Neo gags, his shoulders jerking. He struggles to let out a whimper and tears swell at the edge of his shut eyes.

Salle slowly leans his head back. His eyes shut and he smiles blissfully, simply lost in pleasure.

Only small movements by Salle are made; a light thrust, to stuff his cock further, nearly wanting the other man to swallow his whole being; the shake of Neo’s body when the other does so after he had just worked on his throat; the spilling of Neo’s spit on to the floor or on his thighs held together by his slacks caught on his knees.

Only small sounds emit from both; Neo’s struggled moans, Salle’s soft, blissful hums of complete pleasure.

They spend seconds ultimately unmoving, both just revelling in the feeling of pleasure.

But it is only a matter of seconds before Neo completely struggles to breathe.

The professor digs his nails into Salle’s thighs once more. This time, he attempts to pull his head back. He shakes his cheeks full of the boy’s cock and pushes on his thighs, begging to be let up.

It pulls Salle back into the four walls of the dressing room.

He sucks in a breath and lowers his head from his high. He lifts his eyelids and Salle catches sight of Neo below him. Tears are spilling from the professor’s eyes as they looked up at him pleadingly. Pink lips are swollen around his cock. The boy unconsciously tilts his head to the side, simply at awe as he witnesses the professor’s beauty in all of his ravished state. He almost lost himself in Neo’s pleading eyes, until the professor squeezed them shut and desperately pulled his head back. A loud wet sound echoes across the dressing room when Salle’s cock is released of the overwhelming pleasure.

Neo’s eyes shut and he sags against the floor whimpering, and leans all of his weight at the vanity table’s ledge which caught the back of his head. Light sobs escape his swollen lips. The professor could barely breathe with the boy’s ministrations, and yet every inch of his skin was still stinging with ache and need. He isn’t satisfied yet. He needs more.

               _He needs Salle in him._

His head lolls to the side, softly whining at the thought that he has given up all ounce of resistance. He parts his lips and sucks in a shaky breath. Despite the pull of guilt with the risk of the situation, his mind has numbed for the need of pleasure and it pushes him to reach down to the aching length that weighed across his stomach.

Neo wraps his palm around himself and his whole body tenses. Neo isn’t sure anymore whether the sudden contact with his aching need really hurt or if his desired pleasure is supposed to hurt. He doesn’t know. He just knows that he needed more.

A moaning, horny mess sat on the floor was what Neo was, Salle thinks. Oblivious to Neo, Salle remains squatting over the professor’s sprawled out legs while he stroked himself, painting a solidified image in Salle’s mind forever.

Salle watches Neo hungrily.

He chuckles at the state the professor was in. His own hanging cock swells with pride knowing that he placed him there. He remains silent, somehow still left in awe while he watches the professor. It reminds him of the first time he’s seen him so lost in pleasure, letting loose of all worries and protests, and simply submitting himself to the high.

Neo begins twitching under him. His moans rising, despite keeping them within his lips. Salle watched. One night already taught him what this meant.

The professor feels his head twitch and his stomach tightening. He bites down on his lip to keep in the lewd sounds he was making. Parts of his body begins twitching and he knows he _is close_.

          _So close_

If he couldn’t have Salle, at least he could still come. And he _needed. it. now._

_fapfapfap_

_fapfap_

_fap_

_fap fapfap_

Neo hangs his mouth open and gasps

            “Hnn— ‘M— C-c-ummmiiiih—”

              _No!_

             “— _Ahh!_ ”

 

Nothing.

 

 

Neo struggles to pull his wrists from some _thing_.

 

His eyes opens up wide, begging for answers.

 

            _Salle._

The boy had held his wrists together with one hand while his fingers brushed against the professor’s cheek.

Neo whimpers and shuts his eyes.

            “Wan’—” he sniffs. “Wann-a c-come—” he hears himself say.

What the _fuck_ was happening to him, Neo thought to himself through his light sobs.

 

The boy hums in a sort of approval and continues to stroke the professor’s face.

            “Good boy.”

 

The praise shoots right into Neo’s cock and he feels himself twitch. The last of his sobs softly escape him and he bites down his lip, almost innocently.

The professor feels a light and warm kiss on his forehead and instantly he feels as if he’s melted into a different kind of mess on the floor. He hears a chuckle. He lifts his eyelids and peak at the boy through his thick lashes which spread like a fan.

It spreads a soft smile on Salle’s lips. _This_ was the Neo he wanted to see. _This_ was the Neo he was able to meet many months ago. _This_ was the Neo his mind always went back to when he fucked everyone else after him and sometimes even mistakenly said his name.

The sad and drunk Neo who was only trying to forget that his applications had been declined by his own alma mater. The Neo who trusted him to have a good time and gave himself up in complete submission, in absolute trust in him.

Salle reaches up to the drawer beside Neo’s head. He pulls it back and blindly pats for a thin piece of plastic and a small tube.

 

The boy positions himself to sit on the floor right across the professor. He gently tugs on his wrists. Neo lifts his head in confusion. To this, Salle pats his thigh.

            “C’mere,”

It was a soft gentle command that Neo couldn’t help but follow. He blissfully swipes his tongue across his lower lip and dips his chin once.

The boy inhales sharply. It was fantastic, Salle thought. How Neo can do so little, moving demurely. It made him look so innocent when they both knew he wasn’t, and this natural tactic always manages to seduce Salle, falling into the pit of bliss where he only wants Neo. _Neo_.

The professor dips his eyelashes once before finding the boy’s eyes through his lashes. He had just settled to straddle the boy’s thighs when he looked up to him.

            “Yes?” He answers Salle, almost whispering.

Salle feels his face fanned with Neo’s soft voice. He didn’t even realize that he had said his name. The boy chuckles stupidly.

Neo realizes that his partner had broken character, and yet, he looked stunning. Charming. Almost as if he really meant to let out a deep chuckle to make him want the boy even more.

It worked. He did want more.

The professor presses his lips against the boy’s. Immediately, Salle wraps his arms around Neo’s waist and gratefully kisses back. Things were slower this time, despite their painfully aching need.

It was a familiar kiss. Almost as if it wasn’t real. Like it was just a dream.

A dream blurred by liquor, and temporary fixes.

 

Salle pushes at one end of the tube several times. He puts down the tube beside them and picks up the thin plastic. He pulls away from their kiss and takes the plastic between his teeth. He brings his hand back down behind Neo and rubs the thick liquid across his palm and fingers.

Neo softly giggles at his playfulness and retrieves the plastic with his fingers. Their lips find each other again to stay in contact while preparing.

The boy’s now coated fingers inch down the professor’s back, without touching his skin. His middle finger finds the edge of the dip between Neo’s cheeks. He trails kisses at Neo’s collar bones while he feels him vibrate with soft moans. He fits his finger between Neo’s cheeks.

Neo tilts his head back, softly gasping before he licks his lips. They’ve only been at it for minutes, but it’s felt like he’s been needy for hours. Finally, inch by inch he was slowly receiving what he’d been patiently waiting for.

The professor smiles blissfully in anticipation. He tears open the thin packet with his fingers behind Salle’s head.

Neo dips his head and finds the boy’s lips once more. He tosses the unneeded plastic wrap. Too lost in their heated kisses which played against each other’s lips, he begins grinding his hips over Salle’s. Each movement making both an ounce more eager. Only then does Neo remember to reach below him to roll the elastic over Salle’s length.

The boy tenses up at the contact and hums in delight as heat washes over his skin once more. He pulls Neo closer to him. His finger sinks further and traces around Neo’s puckered skin under the tight squeeze of his cheeks. The professor immediately clenches and it only encourages Salle to pierce through the tight rim. He trains his eyes to watch Neo’s reaction.

First he hears a light, high pitched moan. Then he witnesses the professor arching his back and his light frame vibrating in pleasure. A low growl escapes him. His need to fill the smaller man was immediately growing. Yet it was still delicious, the teasing, the slow pace of his fingers exploring and coating the professor, watching him come undone on top of him.

Neo digs his nails at Salle’s shoulders while he pushes back on his fingers that _clearly_ aren’t enough. He lightly bumps his head down to Salle’s forehead, beads of sweat rolling down on each other’s skin.

            “S-Salle m-mmm” he mumbles between rocking his hips.

            “Yes?” the boy answers, his voice soft, almost innocently.

            Neo lets out a whine, “P-pleas-s-e, ‘m la-a-te for c-class,”

Salle only chuckles and slips a third finger in while Neo could do nothing but gratefully accept it. Neo accepts that he’ll probably never get a taste of the boy’s cock in him and he decides to bring himself high on what he’s given. The sound of soft whimpers bounce across the four walls mixing with the sound of skin slapping while Neo pleasured himself with this man’s three very thick fingers.

He grunts and impatiently takes the boy’s cock and strokes him quickly.

Salle could only throw his head back, bite his lip and grind into Neo’s hand.

            _He was_ not _going to let him come on just his fingers._

 

Salle pulls his fingers out of Neo and holds him by the hips. The loss of contact causes the professor to grip the boy’s length and let out a cry— he was so _close—_

            _Why was couldn’t he just come?! He just wanted to—_

            _It was just too much—_

            _They shouldn’t even be doing this—_

            _They’ll get caught— this isn’t allowed!—_

                 

            “ _A-ahh_!”

They groan in unison, leaning into each other. Bodies vibrating against the other’s, clenching and tensing at where their needs finally meet.

They were both a sobbing, sweaty mess on the floor.

But despite that, they smile blissfully, rocking into each other’s hips together.

 

Salle grips each of Neo’s hips and pulls him to sink down to the base of his cock. Air is pushed out of Neo’s bottom and he revels in pleasurable intrusion. He hums in delight in the feeling being full, full enough to raise him up to his high.

            “Uhnn m’- god! Salle!”

The boy’s fingers travel up to the professor’s hair and grips at the roots. He pushes the back of Neo’s head to meet him with his lips, muffling the professor’s satisfying noises.

He no longer felt the dread of being caught, of being late, the guilt, how much he despised the man who held so much power over him and willingly filled him up to the brink. No. There was only pleasure. There was only the sweat gliding down their skin, the echoes of the wet sound of their needs, meeting with every rock of their thighs, muffled moans swallowed by each other’s mouths. There was only pleasure.

            _Salle_

There was only Salle.

 

He pulls his hand from the professor’s hips and grips his cock hanging between their stomachs.

            “ _Nnngghh_ — S-Sa-”

He strokes him to the brink, bringing him closer and _closer_ to the edge. Neo’s hips rocking were becoming reckless— catching up to the speed of Salle’s fingers on his cock. And he presses the tip where his head leaked— glides his fingers over the head— over— and over—

The ring around Salle’s length squeezes tighter.

            “ _Ahh_!”

They both stiffen in place— both vibrating in place, toes curling, nails digging into each other’s skin—

 

Neo shakes violently, his head throwing back in his high and his hips jerking to feed his rim with the other’s delicious thick length.

 

The boy groans as he witness the professor spill between their stomachs. His eyes grow lidded, watching him spasm above him. He feels the professor clench around him again—

            —and he too— spills into the plastic—

            wishing desperately that he could watch his seed spill out between them where their sex met.

 

Salle twitches below Neo, eyes shutting and humming in a high so unreachable.

Many seconds pass of both bodies sagging over each other’s frame, coming down from their high.

 

~~~~~

Salle kisses off the sweaty beads from the side of Neo’s neck. His neck is wrapped within the embrace of the other’s arms. He lets Neo sit completely still on top of him. He loosely holds him with one arm at his lower back, while his other arm is locked behind him to lean his weight on.

The professor had his eyes shut, eyebrows knitted.

 

Temporary fixes.

He thought to himself. Once again he’s let his primal instincts get the better of him. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t accepted in his alma mater. Maybe they just somehow knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist himself when temptation seduced him in a form of a good looking _fuccboi_ even _within_ school grounds let alone on the _first fucking day of the term_.

Neo softly groans to himself.

The sex was _undeniably_ fantastic, but at what cost? His job?!

He sighs heavily through his nose against Salle’s warm skin. He feels the man below him nudge the shoulder his was leaning on.

            “… You okay?” he hears him softly say. He doesn’t answer.

They both knew that everything about this _isn’t_ okay, so why was he _asking_.

He slowly lifts his eyelids and he catches sight of the light patterns bouncing off the ridges of the windows above them. He blinks slowly. Most parts of their skin have dried up because of the dry wind seeping through the window’s opening. The temperature was hot and it was dry. It was noon, Neo figured. Probably some time past twelve.

            “Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” he hears him mumble against his neck.

 

Neo only grunts to answer him. He exhales, tired. He gathers everything in him and pulls himself up from their warm bubble. He lets the boy’s softened length slip out; Salle twitches up at the loss of contact while Neo simply pays no mind to how empty his bottom felt. It wasn’t that he wanted the embrace to end too soon, too coldly as how he reacted, it was just because he knew the familiarity in Salle’s warmth wasn’t genuine. It was temporary. Heat of the moment, if you will… And because he was late to class.

He wasn’t sure if he caught what looked like a pout that formed on Salle’s lips when he rose from his lap. He didn’t mind it. He let feeling come back to his noodled thighs and stepped away from the man below him. He paused by the vanity table and leaned his back on the low counter for support.

A thin line formed on his lips while he started to button down his shirt. His eyes were lost in the bright light reflected by the windows across him. He mindlessly dressed himself.

A large figure briefly silhouetted his sight. Salle walked across him to wrap the elastic in tissue and toss it to the bin beside the vanity table near the door that they didn’t come through.

Neo trained his dead eyes back to the window as he patted down his shirt under his slacks. He buttons up his slacks and zips it up in place. He attempts to pat down the angry creases on his clothing. His own forehead forming creases in the process, knowing he won’t be able to hide them anyway. At the very least, he hoped that his remaining classes would think that he’s just an untidy and sloppy person instead of a professor who fucks students during his break.

His jaw clenches at the label named himself it. He shakes his head once, but his demeaning thoughts about himself are distracted when his nose catches the scent of cigarettes. He lifts his head to where the scent is coming from.

            “That’s not allowed in here.”

The boy flicks his head to the professor’s scolding. He simply chuckles at him and pulls the end of the cigarette back to his lips and he leans back on the wall adjacent to the window.

            “I believe we love doing the things we’re not allowed to do.”

Neo simply shakes his head. Salle takes a breath through the cigarette while he languidly sits back over the low shelf, one hand rested on his covered thigh beside his still exposed length while his other elbow, the one holding the cigarette was propped on top of one of the window grills. He exhales and lets white smoke disappear out the window.

He looked so fucking disgusting, Neo thought. _So full of himself_.

            “Not even going to stuff your dong back in?” he spits at him.

            “In you?”

Neo crosses his arms and glares at the stupid boy. He flicks his eyes away from him. He was pissed at the stupid boy, but he was more pissed at himself.

As if to irk the professor further, Salle chuckles. He sure knows how to piss off this lovely man, and he enjoys every second of it.

            “Don’t worry about me, _sir_.” Neo snaps his head at the unfamiliar address to him. “For you, I’ll clean up after us this time—”

            “— the only time—”

            “Sure.” Salle smirks at him.

He draws a breath once more and releases the smoke at Neo’s direction. The professor huffs and rolls his eyes.

            “Late ka na ‘di ba? _Sir_?”

Neo’s lips tremble in anger before tearing his eyes away from the stupid boy and making his way to the door to the comfort room. He hears a faint chuckle from Salle.

            “I’ll see you again,”

Neo opens the door.

            “No.”

He shakes his head letting the door shut behind him.

 

Neo checks himself in front of the mirror and he sees a ravished man wearing a hard glare, with hair sticking out and many creases along his clothes. He tries his best to recover his crisp look. After doing so, checks his phone. 12:38 it read. Seven minutes to his class and the faculty center where his class materials are is in the other building.

He sighs. It’s the first meeting, no one expects anyone to be early, even the prof. They do however, expect for an early dismissal.

He walks across the comfort room, briefly eyeing the door the dressing room. He glares at it before leaving through the door.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                             


	2. Permanent Records

 

 

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes late, more or less, Neo thought to himself as he took his time climbing the steps up to the third floor of the La Salle building. He wasn’t rushing anymore. No point in doing so, since he was already late anyway, besides, most of his lower half was already aching from his previous… one on one session.

He sighs again as he catches a glimpse of himself from a classroom window. His hair was neatly gelled up again, though the creases on his shirt and slacks only softened, but were still visible. He shakes his head. He hopes he’d never see that boy again. A ridiculous thought since the university had a condensed campus.

He enters the room and was immediately greeted by a resounding noise of disapproval. Neo tries his best to keep his eyes from rolling. It’s not his student’s fault on why he’s in a bad mood. He can’t drop his load on them.

            “Good afternoon class,” he greets them, as bright as he can muster, but to his students it sounded like a dead corpse trying to get through a Monday.

The room echoes with metal screeching and the shuffling of feet as the students hurry to their seats at the unexpected arrival of the professor. Neo proceeds to lay his messenger bag on the table at the middle. He steps in front of it and leans his lower back on it as he watches his bored students.

            “Unfortunately for you guys, it wasn’t a free cut.”

Some students snicker, the others groan.

            “I’ll let you have an early dismissal if you guys show the _slightest_ bit of interest. I know Literature is a boring subject for most of you, but, bear with me. Okay?”

He scans the room and many of them nods silently, some still carry the same bored expression. He dips his chin once before taking the class sheet.

            “Okay then, first of all, my name’s Anthony Loyola, you can call me Sir Anthony or Sir Loyola.” He waves a hand at the list, “Okay. This class is HUMALIT, section C33. Am I right?”

More soft mumbles of agreement. It was going to be a long one and a half hours, Neo figured.

            “okay then,” he takes a pen from the pocket of his back before pointing it to each name and scribbling checks.

            “Antonio?”

            “Present,”

            “Balladares?”

            “Present,”

            “Bartolome?”

            “Here.”

The roll call begins.

            “Baytan, Cabrera, Chua, Chua, Chua,”

All present.

 

            “Concep-cion—”

He freezes. Neo double takes the list, with his eyebrows knitted.

            “Salvador Concepcion?”

            “Present, _sir_.”

Neo lowers the sheet of paper from his sight and scans the room to find the single hand raised at the seat nearest to the door. The boy who owned that hand, proudly sat back slouching in his seat with the biggest _fucking_ smirk on his face.

It was almost as hard as a physical slap to Neo’s face. Almost as if he hit a tarpuline that said, “Welcome to La Salle!” because this stupid boy played him.

Neo evenly breathes out and draws a hard check on the box beside the boy’s name and carries on.

            “De La Cruz, De La Salle— ah— De Los Reyes, Delmoro, Enriquez, Escano…”

It was going to be a _long_ term.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I or do I not continue this into an actual multi-chapter. I actually have the whole story for this fic figured out. BUT I'M LAZY OOPS.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed the fucking. Please don't do this in dlsu's dressing room for my dlsu readers. Ya'll nasty.
> 
> Idk anymore. Idk if I want ya'll to praise this filth or punish me for writing it AHAHAHAHA People who know me irl, pls dont judge me. Just paying my debt. FUCK YA'LL.


End file.
